The Five Gorillaz
by FireFox09
Summary: This is my OC joining the Gorillaz from the beginning so see what kind of insanity that he will go through! How will he survive Murdoc, 2-D, Russel and Noddle? Only thing for certain is that life is never going to be boring. Rated T to get viewers before switching to Rated M for much later chapters! Under Revision
1. Chapter 1: The Best Accident of My Life!

_**Chapter 1: The Best Accident of my Life!**_

'_If I knew that this was going to happen… I would've stayed in the store._' A ten year old boy thought as he was being carted to a Hospital.

Oh… You weren't here to see it? Well then maybe we should go back a bit.

_**~Two Hours Ago 1**__**st**__** Person POV~**_

My name is Harold Griffin and I'm a homeless ten year old. The story of my life is this I love to play the Flute (which isn't gay for those idiots that say that it is) but anyways I found out that I had talent for it. No matter what I looked at I could play it easily without practice once I got how to read the notes and how to play them.

I usually wear a black hoodie with horizontal gray and green lines. They were also headphones as well but I also wear blue jeans and red and white vans. Lately I've taken the habit of wearing my hood up all the time which gets me weird looks but when I play my flute they leave me alone… Although I get money for it.

Before all this I had a great life, a loving family, great friends and a great future but that all changed. My parents were owners of a Recording Company but there was an incident where a deal with a rapper went wrong and he burned the place down with my parents in there. I could never remember who the Rapper was but I've been getting by on the streets through performing great songs on my flute.

Over my life I've remade famous songs for the Flute like In the End, Hero, Comatose, Animal I have Become and last but not least Young.

With that talent I've been able to keep myself from going hungry and I made at least sixteen bucks a day to eat.

If anyone ever calls me a Gary Stu I would beat the crap out of them though.

But anyways I always make the best of what I have, which isn't much at the moment, but today I actually made forty bucks which was enough for a week's worth of food if I was careful with it. So I ran towards the local market to get some food to eat for today.

"Hey old man!" I shouted as a man in his eighties looked over with a smile. His name was Richard Gregory and he was a kind old man and he would've adopted me but he was barely paying for himself so instead he always tries to help me the best he could.

"Harold you keeping out of trouble?" Richard asked with a smile.

The most likable thing about Richard was that no matter what he always smiled.

"You know it!" I said before ordering the usual. "I'm actually starting to get a bit more money as a Flutist!"

Richard nodded. "You're flute… It's the only thing left from your family isn't it?" He asked hesitantly.

I felt a lump in my throat as I thought about that. My flute was a shiny silver one that my Grandfather played in the Army Band and it was passed down to me. I always kept it clean putting it above everything because without it I would never be able to get any money.

"Yeah." Nodding I looked at him. "This flute is the only thing that's keeping me going, I guess."

Upon hearing that Richard got onto his knees. "Listen Harold you have a great talent but don't think that just because you think it's the only thing keeping you going then you're wrong." He smiled again. "You've kept me going as well."

I smiled before I noticed that it was a little too quiet in the store. "Do you want me to play some music in the store?" I asked with a smile.

Richard laughed whole heartedly. "If you don't mind, the radio is broken anyway."

With a nod I put the flute to my lips and began to play Awake and Alive in a slow sweet melody on the flute. While playing I drawn quite a crowd as they came to shop helping Richard with his business and well music is the only thing in my life that matters right now.

When I finished I opened my eyes only to have them widen in shock at how many people were actually listening and I felt nervous as they all clapped. "Uh thank you." I managed to get out without stuttering thankfully. "I'm happy that you could enjoy it."

Once that was out of the way I had at least two hundred and seventy-eight dollars courtesy of the people in the store which was more money that I have ever seen before in my life but I carried it in my pocket so no one would see me with it.

'_Okay if I can get a career in music I would be set for life._' I thought with a smile but as I thought about that I sighed knowing that with my luck it wouldn't work like that.

… And that was when it happened. As if on cue I heard a screech of a tire so I turned to see a car swerve in front of a girl but the windshield broke as a young man came flying out of there.

The only thing I could see about this young man was that his hair was blue and spiky before he crashed into me and I flew back breaking through a store window with class cutting my skin.

It was so bad that blood was overflowing from my wounds and I passed out as they put an oxygen mask over me.

After a long while I woke up in the Hospital and after a little bit of arguing with the doctors I had my hoodie back on with the hood up but I was put off by the fact that they never picked my flute up which meant I lost it… I lost the only thing from my family.

A few days have passed and I knew that I was going to be let out after a while.

"- Harold?" I looked up to see the nurse. "You have a guest, would you like for me to send him in?"

I nodded thinking that it was Richard but imagine my surprise when it was someone that I didn't know.

It was a teen with spiky blue hair and for some reason pitch black eyes and he walked in and sat in the chair next to my bed.

After a bit I realized that he was the teen that crashed through the windshield and I was shocked to see him still alive.

"I brought somefing." He said in broken English and to my amazement he brought my Flute Case out of nowhere. "I fought that you vuld like it bac."

As he sat it next to my bed I just stared at it in disbelief that someone actually gave it back to me.

"I'm Stu but resently I started to go buy 2-D." He said smiling to show that he was missing his two front teeth. "I felt bad bout causing yew to be in the Hospitol!"

"… I'm Harold." I managed to get out. "Thank you."

"It's no problm!" 2-D said still smiling. "So yew play music?

I nodded. "It's my life."

Now he was really smiling. "Me too! I sing mostly as well as play the keybord!"

"Oh that's cool." I managed to get out before a new voice interrupted me.

"Face Ache?! Where are you?" Another guy made his way into the room and I was shocked to see him because for one thing… His skin was green and his eyes were mismatched his left eye was blood red and his right eye was black. "There you are! What are you doing in here?"

'Face Ache?' I thought in confusion but I was mostly wondering how this guy was green.

"Oh I wos just seeing Harold here after we caused him to be hospitalised Murdoc." 2-D explained. "I also vanted to return his Fute!"

The now named Murdoc gave me a look. "So you're the kid that Face Ache crashed into?" He asked.

Hesitantly I nodded.

"He plays music!" 2-D intervened.

Now Murdoc looked really interested. "Oh is that so? Would you mind giving us a demonstration?"

Seeing nothing wrong with that I opened the Flute Case and put it together before deciding to play 'What I've Done' By Linkin Park.

At first Murdoc wasn't too pleased to find out that I play a Flute and said something about them being for cats or something but he looked surprised that I could play a good song on it and when I was done 2-D was clapping while he was still smiling while Murdoc looked lost in thought.

After a bit Murdoc smiled. "I have a proposition for you kid."

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay so what do you think? I'm not expecting any good reviews because I'm still trying to get 2-D's character down and I wanted to put in an OC from the very beginning so any helpful criticism that I can get would be extremely helpful in this. And if anyone is wondering what Harold's face looks like (eye color, hair color, etc.) Don't because when the Hood is up all you can see is the shadows so no one knows what he looks like… It will be revealed much later on if I keep this story up.**

** But anyways I've become a fan of the band Gorillaz and I when I found them on Fanfiction I had the urge to do a story on them so here's a first attempt on it.**

** So please review, Firefox out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a New Family

_**Chapter 2: The Beginning of a New Family**_

Murdoc left to get something he called a Geep.

"You mean a Jeep?" I asked in confusion.

"Nope." With that he left to get it while 2-D helped me out of the Hospital.

"So how long have you known him?" I asked as he helped me out.

"Met him on the day you were admitted." 2-D said with what has become his trademark smile. "He got me out of my Comba so I became the singer of his band dat he's putting together in repayment."

"…" I was a little put off by that but I was also staring at his eyes wondering how they were like that before I shook my head thinking that he would probably be offended if I ask that. "That's interesting."

But he noticed my staring. "Wot?"

I was happy that my hood was up otherwise I would've gone red in embarrassment for being caught. "Nothing."

2-D was still smiling. "Com on wot were yew looking at me for?"

"… I was wondering why your eyes were like that." I muttered finally and if he was offended by my question he didn't show it.

Instead he smiled. "Oh it vas the day dat I met Murdoch!" He explained telling me what happened at his Job with Murdoc crashing into the store leaving him in a comatose for about a year with his right eye fractured before the second crash which turned out to be the one to hospitalize me was the one that fractured his other eye.

"Whoa." I muttered in complete shock that he's still alive and that he wasn't blind or brain damaged from those accidents.

'_If this is normal around Murdoc than I am really worried for my health._'

"Yea. He vas just going to leave after recruiting me but I vanted to give yew yore flut back since I vas the one to cause dat to happen to yew." 2-D smiled again. "Yew must've impressed him wit yore music ability."

I nodded at hearing that. "Thank you 2-D."

"T'was no probl'm!" Was his answer.

We would've talked more but at that moment Murdoc pulled up with his vehicle and he honked. "Well come on you two fags! Get in!"

I had no clue what a fag was but I had a feeling that I didn't want to tick off the green man so I got into the car in the backseat with 2-D.

In a few moments I was screaming my head off as Murdoc went at insane speeds that would've made a racecar driver scared witless especially with all the toss and turns as well as nearly hitting an oil tanker.

"You scared of a little speed Hood?" Murdoc asked darkly as he pulled another sharp turn.

"**A LITTLE?!**" I shouted before I realized what he called me. "Hood?"

"You always seem to keep that little hood of yours up so why not?" Murdoc did another sharp turn and my seat belt broke causing me to crash into 2-D.

"Sorry."

"Tis alright!" 2-D looked at Murdoc. "Where we going?"

"First I'm showing you guys where the band will stay." Murdoc answered putting some more gas on the pedal and I'm pretty sure that he was suicidal. "After a few days I'll be heading to Soho to get our drummer."

"Why Soho?" I asked as I felt stomach churn a bit from the speed.

"Let's just say that there is an extremely talented drummer there." Murdoc smirked at his own sentence and I decided that I was better off not knowing.

"… Thank you for giving me a chance." I managed to get out. "Music is my life right now."

"I hear ya." 2-D said with a grin.

If possible Murdoc seemed even more happy to hear our dedication to music. "No problem Hood."

"… You're never going to call me by my real name are you?" I asked after a while.

"Nope. Hood serves you better."

I nodded but I kept my mouth closed because I felt like I was going to throw up.

After a few more minutes the Geep stopped at a Willy-Wonka factory looking building at the top of a cliff overlooking a cemetery. "This is Kong Studio also known as the home of the band that we're making!" Murdoc introduced proudly. "Make yourselves at home or go into town today it doesn't matter. Just be sure to be back before dark since the Zombies like to come out."

I laughed thinking that he was kidding before I saw a pile of decapitated corpses in the corner and that was when I knew that he was deadly serious.

Swallowing nervously while wondering for the first time but definitely not the last what exactly I got myself into 2-D helped me carry my things inside as well as his own things. "Thanks 2-D you didn't have to help." I told him.

"It vas no problem!" 2-D said still smiling. "I alvays help my friends."

Despite myself I smiled as well. 2-D's good mood was contagious and from what I could see he's a pretty cool person if not a little dense but I could see that he would be a great friend.

I was still debating about Murdoc though.

Speaking of which he was sleeping in something called a Winnebago, which turned out to be an RV. So while he was sleeping I sat on the couch in the Living Room cleaning my flute for a half hour when I noticed 2-D get off the phone with a sigh.

"You okay 2-D?" I asked in concern because this was the first time that I've seen him sad even if I only knew him for two days.

"I just got off da fone with my parents." He sat down sadly. "They're not sure that I'm making the right decision by hanging with the guy who put me in a coma even if he did wake me from it."

I blinked as I processed that before I sighed. "Well they'll get over it… They might not forgive Murdoc for that but they will be proud when you make it to the big times!" To finish my short speech I gave my own smile. "They're just worried about you."

That did it as 2-D smiled. "Fanks." He said sincerely before he looked in his bags. "Hay, do yew lik Zombie moves?"

I smiled because I have never seen them since my parents were always overprotective. "I never seen any!"

His black orbs went wide with shock to my surprise before he pulled one out. "Den ve are watching vone now!" He stated leaving no room for argument.

It was horrifying, gory and made me sick… **AND I LOVED IT!**

We spent all afternoon talking about our favorite parts in the movie although I thought it was weird how the guy laughed while he cut off his own wrist with a chainsaw. (I think you know what movie they watched now right?)

But eventually we noticed that it was late so we went to sleep in our own rooms and after so many weeks of sleeping in a tree I fell asleep instantly when I fell on the bed smiling because I now had a home.

_**~The Next Day~**_

"Wake up!" Someone was shaking me awake. "Com on Hood it's time to get up."

Yawning I shook my head to see 2-D. "What's going on?"

"Murdoch is looking for da drummer so I thought we could go into town." 2-D suggested.

I thought about that before nodding because I wanted to see Richard again since I haven't seen him in a while. "That sounds cool."

Since I didn't take my clothes off last night I took off in them while 2-D zipped a jacket up and we walked to town since Murdoc took the Geep.

"So what's your reason for going into town?" I asked as we walked me with my hands behind my hood and 2-D with his hands in his jacket pocket.

"I vas bor'd and I thought dat yew vould be bor'd as vell." 2-D answered with a shrug. "Plus yew just got out of da Hospital so I figur'd dat yew vould like to be around town."

Nodding in acceptance I saw people staring at 2-D in shock which wasn't hard to imagine since he was six feet tall, had spiky blue hair and soulless black eyes as well as missing front teeth which gave him a creepy appearance but in my opinion 2-D is the coolest guy to know because of how friendly he really is.

Once we got into the store I looked around before I saw Richard hard at work. "Hey old man!"

His face lit up when he saw me. "I was wondering where you were." Then he saw 2-D and even though he was startled by his appearance he didn't show it. "And who's this."

"I'm 2-D." 2-D held out his hand to shake.

Richard chuckled. "Nice to meet you 2-D I'm Richard." Then he looked at me. "So where were you the last few days?"

"The Hospital." 2-D said before I could say anything else.

Now Richard looked worried. "The Hospital? What happened?"

"Nothing serious." I told him. "But I'm in a band now! 2-D the singer while Murdoc our bass player is recruiting the drummer."

"A band? That's great!" Richard put a hand on my shoulder. "I always told you that you would go far with that flute of yours. So how did you join this band?"

"Well 2-D visited me in the Hospital to give me back my flute that I thought I lost." I told him. "I played it for a bit and Murdoc offered me a place in the band."

Richard looked at 2-D. "That was a good thing you did in giving Harold back his flute! Most people wouldn't do that."

"Tis okay." 2-D said modestly. "Hood is a great friend to have."

"Hood?"

"Murdoc thought it suited me because of my habit of wearing my hood all the time." I explained causing Richard to laugh.

"I would have to agree with him." He said before sighing. "I have to get back to work but I want to hear about you doing well Harold! Take care of him will you?" That last question was directed to 2-D.

"I vill!" 2-D promised before they left the store. "He vas purty nice." He commented.

"Yeah he would've taken me in if it wasn't for the fact that he is behind on money." I said sadly.

2-D game me a look. "Vat bout yore parents?"

That was when I turned hard at hearing. "Come on let's go somewhere else."

Deciding to leave me alone about my parents, 2-D and I went to the store that he worked in to shop when I heard him gasp with his mouth open.

Following his gaze I saw him staring at a young woman with black hair wearing sunglasses as well as a black shirt and red tie and red pants buying Guitar Strings and I remembered something about Murdoc looking for a Guitarist as well as a drummer.

But 2-D approached her after messing with his hair a bit. "Hello." He said gaining her attention. "I'm 2-D."

She gave him a look before smiling. "Paula Cracker." She said taking note of his eyes. "You're cute."

If possible 2-D's smile got bigger and he made some talk with her while I looked around the music store before seeing the Geep pull up. "Hey you two come on!" Murdoc shouted and I was confused about why he had a huge sack in the back.

Paula looked at Murdoc before looking back at 2-D. "You know him?"

"Yeah he's part of a band but we're looking for a guitarist and a drummer." Even though I groaned at his subtlety Paula actually asked if she could try out before the three of us got into the Geep.

"Word of advice." I told Paula gaining her attention. "Hold on to the seat."

She thought I was kidding until Murdoc started to drive and I lost my grip on the seat and barreled against the sack.

"OW!"

Now we were all staring at the sack while Murdoc was driving. "Vat's in da sack?" 2-D asked curiously.

"You'll find out about at the studio and why are you bringing her?" He pointed at Paula.

"She plays Guitar." I told him. "She asked to try out."

Murdoc shrugged. "Very well."

Once he parked in the Garage he dumped tha sack over revealing a big black guy that was almost the opposite of 2-D because he had soulless white eyes.

'_To think that everyone looked normal before I met these guys._' I thought in amusement before the black guy rounded on Murdoc.

"What was with you kidnapping me man?!" He shouted at Murdoc.

"Hold up!" I intervened. "Kidnapping?!" I looked at Murdoc. "I'm worried about your recruiting habits now!"

"Why?" Murdoc asked squinting his eyes at me.

"You hit 2-D with your car."

"Was an accident."

"While driving a comatose 2-D he crashed through your windshield crashing into me."

"Again an accident."

"Now you kidnap someone?!" I threw my hands up. "I swear if Paula makes the band she would have the most normal recruitment I have seen."

"You were in a coma?" Paula asked curiously.

2-D sheepishly rubbed his hair. "Yeah for bout a year."

"… You need help man." The new guy looked at Murdoc as he heard how the others were recruited. "But recruited for what?"

"To play in what will be the greatest band in history!" Murdoc declared. "There's me the best Bass Player along with Ache Face," points at 2-D. "The best damn singer I have ever seen as well as a decent keyboard player. The best flutist I have seen." Points at me. "Don't know about her." Paula glared at the green man. "And you the best drummer I have ever heard of!"

"I have a job!" The man protested.

"Actually you don't." Murdoc smirked. "You're now jobless and you have no choice but to play if you want to make a living."

"… I just met you and I can already tell that I am really going to hate you!" The man growled.

Murdoc waved the tone off. "Whatever I'm Murdoc that is 2-D, Hood and… Who are you anyway?"

"Paula." She said through gritted teeth.

"Okay if she makes the band than call her that." Murdoc looked at the guy. "So are you going to introduce you to the band or do we have to name you?"

"You're just asking to get your teeth knocked out." The man grumbled before looking at the others but he was surprised to see me, a ten year old here. "I'm Russel." He decided that he hated Murdoc but he wasn't going to hate the others unless they give him a reason. "You do realize I can call the cops on you right?" He asked Murdoc.

"Just give it a chance." Murdoc told him. "But for now we're going to audition Proxy here."

"Paula!"

"Whatever!"

"But I need to pick it up at home."

"…" Murdoc nearly ripped his hair off his head as he heard that before 2-D walked her home to help get the Guitar and a half hour later they returned and Paula rocked the Guitar so Murdoc nodded. "You're in."

_**~Time Skip- Three Months Later~**_

I sighed as I sat on the couch wearing a gray hoodie instead of my usual one because it needed to be washed badly.

Around the first month Paula and 2-D started to go out and I found them to be good friends… Well 2-D at least while Paula was always trying to see what my face looked like because I kept my hood up.

But 2-D became my adoptive brother with his childish nature who I spent watching Zombie Movies with as well as goofing off.

Then there was Murdoc.

As time passed by I finally worked up the courage to ask Murdoc why his skin was green.

His only answer was. "I sold my soul to Satan."

… I don't know if he was kidding or not so I decided to drop it.

But from what I learned from Murdoc was that he was a drunk, a womanizer, a curser and the type of guy that any kid shouldn't hang out with. Plus he told me from day one to never enter his Winnebago.

When I learned that he was a Satanist I decided to never piss him off.

Russel once he got over the fact that he was kidnapped and forced to join the band which 2-D and I apologized repeatedly for he admits that he actually likes the music that was being played. He told Murdoc that he would not report him to the police if he tuned down his cursing and inappropriate behavior around me since I was a little kid.

He was a kind person once you got over his size and white eyes. In time I took Russel up as an adoptive father while Murdoc became the rude Uncle that no one really liked… Except for 2-D but that's just him being him.

I even met Dell and even though I was understandably skeptical about a spirit living in Russel's head well you know what they say. Seeing is believing.

But today was an extremely odd sight for anyone that knew 2-D… He was crying with tears streaming out and with snot dribbling out of his nose (Ewe)… The reason was because Paula cheated on him with Murdoc in the bathroom before leaving the band.

Because of that act of disloyalty to friendship Russel punched Murdoc in the face making me wince in pain because I heard at least five loud cracks with that one punch coming from Murdoc's nose.

But I didn't blame Russel for acting like that and I was glaring at Murdoc the whole time before he retreated to his Winnebago to get something for his nose. While he did that I patted 2-D's shoulder.

"Just let it out." I told him because I did the same thing when I lost my parents and most of the time the best cure is to cry.

2-D was still crying before Russel came in. "You all right D?" He asked in concern because in the three months he really got along with 2-D because no matter what the guy can never make anyone hate him except for Murdoc.

Without answering 2-D's sobs got louder so I looked at Russel. "Let's just give him time."

Russel nodded before narrowing his eyes. "I just can't believe that Mudz did that." He growled shaking his fist that had Murdoc's blood on it before he decided to wash it off.

"I-I luved her." 2-D sobbed. "Vhy did she go out vith me if she vas going to do dat?"

Russel's anger dissipated immediately as he put a hand on 2-D's shoulder. "Hey man you need to move on because that is what she's doing."

When 2-D still looked down I spoke up. "Hey how about we go get Ice Cream? That always cheers you up!"

But not even that put a smile on 2-D's face.

"Okay how about a Zombie Movie?" I suggested trying desperately to get 2-D to smile.

When 2-D didn't answer Russel sighed. "At least you tried." He said before picking 2-D up without the guy caring. "But we're going out for Ice Cream anyway to try to cheer him up."

I nodded and we left hearing a sound of pained curses coming from Murdoc's Winnebago. "Man you must've punched him hard."

Russel chuckled. "I couldn't let that go unpunished."

People stared in the Ice Cream parlor as 2-D was still crying as he put spoonful's of Ice Cream in his mouth.

"Break-Ups are always hard." The manager said sympathetically when he heard what happened.

The whole day was with 2-D crying and the next morning and that was when I knew that we had to snap 2-D out of it.

Murdoc was still being glared at by Russel with a large bandage covering his nose with dried blood staining it when the doorbell rang. "Go get it Face Ache!"

"Yo Mudz leave him alone!" Russel told him angrily.

I sighed. "I'll get it." With that I walked down the hallway and even though I was getting it 2-D followed me with his eyes downcast but he wasn't crying as much as yesterday but I knew that the slightest action could cause him to cry again.

But if we didn't do anything then the band would fall apart and although I wouldn't mind Murdoc being gone he legally owned this place so we wouldn't have anywhere to go if the band did fall apart.

Finally reaching the door I was surprised to see a big crate in front of the house. "Hey 2-D would you know if the others ordered a crate?" I asked praying to God that if they did that it wasn't Paula because the sheer mention of her would probably start the waterworks again.

"Not dat I no of."

Then I swore that the crate moved. "That better not be a Zombie in there." I muttered as I remembered the many times that the Zombies made it into the Studio over the last three months we all learned to be cautious around them.

So in a little bit 2-D held a crowbar while I had a Baseball Bat as we approached the crate before we forced the top off only to stare in confusion at what we saw.

Inside the box asleep was an Asian girl that was the same age as me with purple hair but she had a helmet on as well as a gray coat and next to her was a Les Paul Guitar.

The only thing I could think to say was "… Isn't something like this illegal?"

2-D shrugged and left to get Russel and Murdoc and they were surprised when he said that there was a girl in a Fed Ex Crate at their front door so they had to see this for themselves.

"Can ve keep her?" 2-D asked actually smiling but he asked that like she was a pet.

Russel looked conflicted because on one hand this was a ten year old girl that needed a home and away from someone like Murdoc but on the other hand this could be the kind of thing to break 2-D out of the mood he was in the last day and I would have someone my age here.

While he was thinking Murdoc scoffed. "What are we an orphanage?"

"We can't just leave her here!" I told him.

"Take her to another home." Murdoc told them.

"Hold up we need to do something." Russel tried to say while 2-D got on his knees to beg.

"Pwease?" 2-D asked trying to do puppy dog eyes with his black orbs. "I'll be her best friend!"

While we were all talking the girl jumped out of the crate with her Guitar speaking in a language that I didn't understand so I looked at the others and they were as stumped as I was before she unleashed a massive guitar riff that was pretty good before ending it in a 20ft. high karate jump before bowing.

"Noodle." She said with a grin.

"… She's in." Murdoc decided while we were all stumped wondering what just happened.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I'm trying to make the chapters nice and long as well as keeping the history almost the same so I hope you like it.**

** Plus could someone give me a good website to get Japanese Phrases that Noodle would most likely say during Phase 1 of the Gorillaz Band? If so thanks! Oh and tell me what you think of Hood's Character? A during the end of Phase One most of his past might be revealed and I'll have some stuff happen to him during the break as well.**

** Okay Review Time**

** Marie: Thank you**

** Anon: Skillet, Linkin Park, Three Day Grace and one Young Song but my all-time favorite band is the Gorillaz so I had to write a story about them!**

** Mentalcase50: Maybe after phase two.**

** Okay that's enough for now so Firefox out!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day at the Park

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

** When Noodle talks in Japanese it will be italicized. Plus I decided to make 2-D speak English since I obviously suck at accents… I'll never know how I made a Cockney Accent sound German.**

_**Chapter 3: A Day at the Park**_

After a few weeks since the girl who we're calling Noodle, since that was the first English word that she said became a member of our band Murdoc finally decided on a name.

… The Gorillaz.

He said something about wanting to swing through the jungle baring his arse. But it was a cool name anyway so I didn't argue and neither did the others.

But the problem with Noodle was that none of us can understand a single word that she's saying so Russel has been trying to teach her a little English.

With her limited vocabulary she's taken to calling 2-D, Twothee and me Hoody.

… The only person around here that's my age and I can't understand a bloody word that she says.

But right now we were all just playing our instruments and we actually put a song together that 2-D named, '_Ghost Train._'

Murdoc sent it in the mail with random pictures off all of us to a guy called Whiffy Smith at EMI so now we were just practicing. But I was a little angry that one of those pictures was me on the toilet.

"**Here they come to steal my soul**

**(Ghost train)**

**Wait it out until I know**

**(Ghost train)**

**Tryin' not to feel like you did**

**(Ghost train)**

**Movin' up until I go, go**

**(Ghost train)**"

This song was pretty good in my opinion and 2-D sang it pretty well along with Russel and Noodle doing amazing work… Even Murdoc was doing well but I'm the one struggling to keep up and I don't know why that is. I could see that Murdoc was giving me a glare for each time I nearly messed up.

"**She was not to hear about me leavin'**

**(Ghost train)**

**Tryin' to hear in my heart**

**(Ghost train)**

**Tryin' not to feel like we did**

**(Ghost train)**

**Movin' up until I'm taught to your side**

**(Ghost train)**"

That time I did mess up. "**CUT!**" Murdoc yelled. "How many times do I need to tell you Hood? Use the other note not that shrill high one!"

Russel stood up. "Mudz he's trying. I think that we're all just exhausted because we've been at this for a while."

"That's my point!" Murdoc snarled. "We have each part perfectly while this boy is the only one messing up and if he doesn't get it together he's out of the band."

"**WHAT?!**" I shouted in horror as the thought of sleeping in trees again resurfaced in my mind.

"You heard me."

"Hey Murdoc maybe we should just take a break for now?" 2-D asked trying to stop the growing tension. "After the break we should all be better."

Murdoc just glared at the two of them before looking at me. "You have until tomorrow boy." With that he stormed out leaving me shocked.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath.

"I bloody heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

Russel sighed. "Don't worry Hood we won't kick you out." He promised but he shook his head. "But we need to get you to play that part perfectly."

2-D thought for a bit. "Why don't you try it again?" He suggested.

Nodding I played it but I made the same noise even though I was pressing the right switch which confused the crap out of me.

"Broken?" Noodle asked curiously.

"It could be Baby girl." Russel held out his hand for my flute so I gave it to him as he examined it. "Trouble is I don't know the first thing about Flutes. Mostly Drums and Rock but I never looked into Flutes."

"Let me see." 2-D took it from there as he examined the Flute. "There's a screw mising!" He reported a second later.

"There is?!" I took it back and looked at it carefully.

Noodle also looked at it. "Hai (Yes)." She agreed seeing it missing.

"How did this happen?" I muttered because I always took care of my Flute and this was the first time that something like this happened.

"Then we should get it fixed up." Russel had me put it in its case before we walked into town with Noodle on Russel's shoulder.

We were going to tell Murdoc but he was making some strange moaning noises in his Winnebago so Russel steered us away from it with a disgusted look while I was confused on what was going on.

"Uh what was that noise?" I asked in confusion. "Is Murdoc in pain?"

"It was nothing." Russel said "Just something that shouldn't be looked into."

Taking the hint to drop the subject I noticed that 2-D decided to stay behind while I walked with Russel and Noodle was on his shoulder.

The weirdest thing about Noodle is that she actually has no memories about anything… Somehow through Charades 2-D was able to decipher that but she was fun to hang with.

Just yesterday we were fooling around on a bridge where 2-D tried to jump over Russel's gut with a tricycle while the big guy was sleeping… Noodle and I 'may' have gambled with Dell and won a few bucks, we lost but Dell got sucked back into Russel's head. But Russel was angry about the whole thing and told 2-D that if he did it again he would jump him the next time he was asleep and that scared the crap out of 2-D.

"_So we are going to buy a screw for Hoody's flute?_" Noodle asked in Japanese and I knew that I heard my name in there.

"What did she say?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Russel admitted. "I think it was something about your flute."

With that being said we made it to the music store but there was one little problem.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THERE ARE NO FLUTE SCREWS?!**" I shouted after we got to the store. "**I NEED THEM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**"

The store clerk gave me a look. "The order should be here in two hours so you're going to have to wait kid." She said reading. "You can leave your flute here and I'll repair it for you after the order gets here."

I was reluctant to leave my flute here but Russel assured me that it would be fine so we left the store. "Okay maybe I should get it." I muttered feeling a little weird without my flute.

"It's going to be fine Hood." Russel reassured me. "How about I take you and Noodle to the Park?"

Noodle smiled as she heard that. "_Sounds like fun!_"

I just rolled my eyes. "The Park? Why not back to Kong?"

"Come on Hood all the kids love parks." Russel told him as he walked off.

"… Yeah the kids who didn't grow up fast." I muttered under my breath so they wouldn't hear me.

Regardless of my protests we were at the park and Noodle ran immediately for the swings with a smile. "Come on Hood, why don't you like the park?" Russel asked.

"Because it's pointless." I responded with my arms crossed. "There's nothing to really do here."

"You should enjoy yourself while you're still a kid." Russel watched as Noodle had fun on the swings. "Why don't you hang with Noodle?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm getting a hotdog." Russel pointed to a Hotdog cart nearby so with a shrug I headed to the swings taking note of three kids watching me.

Noodle was laughing as she swung on the swings before she saw me looking at her like she was crazy. "Fun." She said in English.

"How exactly is that fun?" I asked in confusion. "You're just going back and forth."

"Try!"

"Not happening." I turned my head away stubbornly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Hoody!" She said in a sing song voice. "Try!"

My eye twitched as she didn't let the matter drop before I sighed knowing that the only way to get out of this was to get on the swing.

Five minutes later I was still bored not seeing how exactly this was 'fun'.

But Noodle was having a blast and I had to admit seeing her have fun brought a smile to my mouth because whenever she's happy it was contagious as well as 2-D was. But before long she got up to use the bathroom and I waited for her before looking at Russel to see him knocked out and Dell talking to girls.

'_… Okay then._' I was brought out of my thoughts by three shadows standing over me and I looked to see three twelve year olds.

"Hello." I said trying to be friendly but they were the same kids watching Noodle and I ever since we started to swing. "It's a pretty good morning isn't it?"

The biggest of the three kids smiled and for some reason it caused me to feel cautious. "It is and we would like to use that swing."

I blinked in confusion before looking over to see different open swings. "There's enough for everyone though." I said before the same kid who talked grabbed the front of my hoodie pulling me off the swing.

"Oh we know." He said maliciously. "But we want your swing." Then he threw me on the sand before one of his friends kicked my gut and I looked over to see that Dell saw what was going on and was trying to wake Russel up… He even slapped the big guy but he wasn't waking up.

Then my attention was grabbed by another kick before the third kid who didn't do anything grabbed the back of my underwear and pulled causing me to scream in pain.

"Aw." Their leader said in a fake sincere voice. "Does the baby want his mommy?"

As soon as he said that word I glared at him. "Shut it shit face!" I spat at him using one of Murdoc's insults.

The kid narrowed his eyes before punching my stomach and he was about to take my hood down before a mud ball smashed into his head causing everyone, including me, to turn and see Noodle who was glaring at them with two more mud balls in her hands.

"_Leave Hoody alone!_" She ordered in Japanese and I know that she was telling them to lay off me because I heard my name in there.

"Aw a little baby girl." The leader smirked as he walked up to her until he heard a cough and turned only to pale as he saw an angry Russel.

'_**FINALLY!**_' I thought my stomach protesting in pain.

"Put him down now." Russel said cracking his knuckles and the kid's eyes widened in fear before he ran off with his two followers after him before Russel came up to me. "Harold, are you okay?"

I coughed a bit before getting up. "What do you think?" I asked in anger.

"No need to get angry." Russel told me.

Truth was I wasn't angry at him or Noodle… I was angry at myself because I couldn't protect myself and I really wanted to punch that guy for what he said bringing my Mom up in all of this.

Noodle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hoody still play?" She asked trying to get my mind off what just happened.

I shook my head. "I'm heading back to Kong… Have fun." I muttered before walking off.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I'm sorry for the late chapter but school is getting freaking tiring as well as hanging with family and friends. And I also had to retype this because well I am a Gorillaz Fanatic but I'm not sure if I'm doing their characters well… I'm afraid of making them OOC that's the 'main reason' that it took so long. Okay then…**

** REVIEW TIME!**

** NoodleFan101: Okay thanks… Uh when exactly are you going to send that though?**

** Mentalcase50: … Um… Sorry but this isn't a Yaoi story. I have nothing against that but I'm not the type to write that kind of story… Sorry to disappoint you.**

** Guest1: Thanks for that I really suck at accents.**

** 2-D'sWife: Like I said before I suck at accents so I'll be going back eventually to fix it as for my OC just wait a bit, I may have had Murdoc promise to knock curse in front of him but he's Murdoc so do you really think that he would keep that promise? Plus Noodle is ten as well in the beginning so I thought that it would work. Also it will become a Rated M story when they get to maybe Phase 2 of the band.**

** Okay please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4: Regular Day in the Gorillaz

**Can't bloody come up with a good Chapter name so here's a half ass one.**

_**Chapter 4: Regular Day in the Gorillaz**_

Hood was sleeping peacefully letting nothing bother him until something decided to glomp him and he was knocked him out of the bed. "**BLOODY HELL!**" He shouted in shock.

"Hoody!" Cried a familiar voice.

"…" Hood sighed with his eyes twitching. "What do you want Noodle?" He asked tiredly.

It's been another week since the incident at the Park and since then Noodle has been going out of her way to make him have fun… Not that he didn't appreciate the gesture, but he wished that she didn't go so far as to wake him up like that.

"Hang out?" Noodle asked innocently.

Hood sighed. "Look Noodle I'm tired and this evening we're practicing for our first Gig later this week, so can I please sleep?"

"…" Noodle smiled. "Hang out?"

Now Hood felt annoyed because he forgot that she didn't understand English fully so she didn't understand everything that he just said. "Sleep. You go to Murdoc." He said as simply as he could.

Okay not the best thing to say but he was freaking tired.

Noodle pouted at Hood's answer. "In town."

"Then bother 2-D." Hood mumbled as he tried to climb back into bed but Noodle still didn't leave.

"Twothee visiting family." Came her reply.

Hood paused thinking that it was unusual for two of the adult band members to be gone at the same time. "… Russel?"

"With Murdoc."

'_Why did they all leave? And why is Russel with Murdoc- oh. Probably to make sure that he doesn't get arrested… Again._' Hood thought sleepily before he realized that this meant that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

"Fine just let me get ready." He slept in his hoodie so it was already on, all that he had left to do was brush his teeth before he joined Noodle in the Living Room portion of KONG Studios. "So what are we going to do?"

"Explore?" She suggested and frankly that interested Hood because they never explored what was in KONG before.

"It's better than nothing." Hood took off towards the basement with Noodle behind him.

"Hai!" Noodle replied as she ran by. "_Race you Hoody!_"

"… I didn't understand what you just said." Hood admitted but he sped up as Noodle ran by him. "**WAIT UP!**"

_**~With 2-D~**_

"Come on Mom I love being in the Gorillaz." 2-D said to his parents. "Sure Murdoc is a bit of a jerk."

"A bit?" His Dad David Tusspot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But Russel, Noodle and Hood are pretty cool." 2-D flashed a grin at his parents as he ate with them. "Plus the two songs we wrote are pretty good you'll have to come to our show this week."

"We would Stuart." Rachel Tusspot said casting a glance at David. "But we already have plans for it."

2-D looked a little hurt but he understood because his parents have their lives as well. "As long as you see one of the shows that we do."

"So care to tell us about the other three?" David asked with a smile that would've been like 2-D's except he had his front teeth. "The only one that we know is Murdoc."

2-D didn't notice how David said Murdoc's name with a little anger but it was to be expected seeing what happened with 2-D's eyes.

"Well…" 2-D thought for a bit. "Russel is a great friend, he's the drummer from New York and he loved the style of music that we're playing… He mostly looks out for everyone."

Rachel gave a small sigh of relief that someone would look out for her son. "That's good to hear."

"Then there's Noodle." 2-D laughed happily. "She speaks Japanese but she knows enough English to get by. Noodle is the Guitarist and she is a curious girl always looking around."

At hearing that Rachel smiled affectionately. "Sounds like someone we know." She joked.

It took a bit for 2-D to get that before he gave his parents a deadpanned look which didn't matter since he had no pupils. "I wasn't that bad."

"No, you were worse." David admitted eliciting a 'Hey' from 2-D before he laughed with his wife.

2-D smiled in good humor. "Yeah but Noodle doesn't remember where she came from." He sighed as he thought about that. "I would like to help her remember but first we're trying to teach her English before we work on that one."

"I'm sure that she'll find out someday." Rachel assured her son.

"Yeah, you're right." 2-D decided.

"So that's two." David looked at 2-D patiently.

"Oh right." 2-D chuckled sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Finally there's Hood the Flutist. He was the kid that I brought up who I visited in the Hospital after I woke up."

"Oh that kid." David realized who he was talking about know. "Wasn't he the one who was living on the streets?" Rachel looked a little pained to hear that a kid was living on the streets.

"Yeah he… To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure what to make of him." 2-D admitted with a shrug. "He can be happy one minute and angry the next. Plus there's the fact that he acts more mature than he really is, most likely from living on the streets, but he's a good friend."

"Well I'm happy that you found 'actual' friends rather than that Murdoc." Rachel spat the Satanists name as if it was bile causing 2-D to notice that time.

"You guys still aren't sore over him are you?" 2-D asked weakly.

"Oh no, we aren't sore over the man, who put our only child in a coma for a year before causing an accident that destroyed his eyes and practically had him join a band with no room for argument." David said sarcastically. "But there's the fact that he made Paula cheat on you causing you emotional pain."

"What your father is trying to say Stuart is that we're worried if you made the… Right decision in joining the band." Rachel told him.

2-D sighed because he should've known that his parents wouldn't let what Murdoc did go even if he had but it was his decision to make and he will make it again because being in a band was fun. When he went to speak up his Mom continued.

"However, the choice belonged to you because no matter how much we hate to admit it you're nineteen and you're capable of making your own decisions." She said warmly before giving 2-D a cold glare. "But if Murdoc does any more damage to you or anyone else in that band I want you to press charges or we will. Do you understand me Stuart?"

"Y-Yes Mom." 2-D agreed without hesitation because his Mom was scary whenever she did the look which was why he knew never to disagree with her.

"Good." David clapped his hands together hoping to change the subject. "Now that that's out of the way how about we watch a movie together?"

"Can it be a Zombie one?" 2-D asked hopefully making his parents sigh at his choice of movie. "Come on, they aren't that bad!"

_**~With Russel and Murdoc~**_

"Why the bleeding hell are you even coming with me?" Murdoc asked Russel as they walked through the streets. "With you around I won't be able to pick women up."

"I'm making sure that you don't get arrested… Again." Russel told him sternly before he thought about something. "And what do you mean I'm stopping you from picking women up? You keep trying regardless."

"You're fat and you have white eyes." Murdoc said tactlessly. "It's no wonder compared to me."

"Your ass is green Murdoc!" Russel deadpanned. "How the hell is that attractive to women?"

"They have unique tastes." Murdoc chuckled as he said that. "Plus you get them drunk enough and they'll agree to anything."

Russel sighed wondering if he should just leave Murdoc to rot in Jail if he gets arrested again but then the guy would most likely kick them out of KONG Studio leaving them all on the streets. "Look we just need to focus on the concert at the end of the week."

"The concert is focused on." Murdoc dismissed. "We'll be stars before you know it Russ."

"…" '_Good thing that Noodle and Hood are away from him._' He shuddered at the thought of Murdoc corrupting those two.

"Speaking of the Concert does Hood have his problem fixed?" Murdoc asked sharply. He would've asked earlier but he was a bit 'preoccupied' with something that needed his complete attention at the time.

"Yes we fixed his Flute and he'll be ready as well." Russel told Murdoc. "I should've asked D to take the kids with him."

Murdoc scoffed. "Relax what's the worst that they could do?"

_**~With Noodle and Hood~**_

There wasn't anything interesting in the basement so Noodle and Hood decided to head to the Kitchen to get something to eat. "So what do you want?"

"Nani? (What?)"

"… We really need to work out the kinks in this language barrier." Hood muttered as he pointed to the Fridge. "What do you want?" He mimed eating and Noodle understood now.

"Ice Cream!"

Nodding Hood pushed the chair to the Fridge so he could get to the Freezer but when he opened it he saw that there was nothing in there. "We don't have any."

"Oh."

Closing the Freezer Hood went to get down but the chair wobbled before he fell over with a thud.

"Hoody!" Noodle ran over. "_Are you okay?_"

"… Why are there three of you?" Hood asked seeing stars before he shook his head. "I need to be more careful."

"Hai. (Yes)" Noodle agreed.

Getting up Hood sighed knowing that there wasn't that much to do and he was hungry… So he decided to give cooking a try.

His one thought was. '_How hard can it be?_'

_**~Ten Minutes Later~**_

As it turned out cooking was freaking difficult. The Kitchen was practically destroyed, the stove was on fire while Hood was overusing the amount of foam from the Fire Extinguisher and he was pretty sure that he saw a few rats run off with food from the Fridge.

Noodle got bored with watching Hood cook so she was playing her Game Boy while he was putting out a huge ass fire.

"This is bloody ridiculous." Hood finally managed to put the fire out before he went to sit down and watch TV to relax.

_**~With 2-D~**_

2-D was now playing Monopoly with his parents but he got a text from Russel. "Russel and Murdoc are picking me up." He told his parents.

David held his tongue when he heard that Murdoc was coming over as well. "How long will that take?"

"Maybe five minutes." 2-D answered with a shrug. "I don't have a sodding clue."

"Let's just play this while waiting." Rachel suggested with a smile as 2-D agreed happily.

'_He really grew up fast._' Rachel thought as 2-D rolled his Dice but he frowned at the card saying that he went to Prison.

"Better luck next time." David said warmly as 2-D pouted because that always seemed to happen whenever he played but they were interrupted by the sound of the Geep honking. "You'll visit next week right?"

"Of course!" 2-D reassured his Dad. "Two days after the show I'll come over to hang with you guys. I might bring Noodle and Hood as well so you can get to know them."

"That would be lovely." Rachel told her son as she hugged him good bye. "Now remember to brush your teeth, bathe regularly and wear clean underwear-."

"**MOM!**" 2-D shouted mortified at that. "I'm nineteen I know how to take care of myself."

David let out a laugh at what was happening. "Well it's our job to make sure that you do." He said as 2-D went out the door. "He'll be okay."

"I know but I can't help but worry." Rachel muttered as she looked out the window to see him getting into the Geep before they took off.

"It's natural." David hugged Rachel to reassure her. "But he's a grown man and we have to learn to let him go."

_**~With Noodle and Hood~**_

After a half hour the door opened to show the rest of the Band Members walking in. "I'm going to get something to eat." Murdoc muttered but as soon as he walked into the Kitchen he stopped. "**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!**"

"Murdoc language!" Russel shouted back hoping that Noodle and Hood wouldn't take to using that word.

Murdoc wasn't listening though. "**WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?!**"

Hood chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

2-D looked in the Kitchen before shrugging and he sat with Hood and Noodle who was still playing her Game Boy. "So what did you two do today?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." Hood said as he changed the TV Channel. "But I found out that I suck at cooking."

Murdoc came out of the kitchen before looking at the Calendar. "Okay guys." He started gaining everyone's attention. "Our first show is going to be at the Camden Brownhouse on November 5th, 1998. So tomorrow we're going to be practicing until we get our two songs down right because I sent Whiffy Smith a notice to sign us a contract."

"Mudz this will be our first show." Russel told him. "You don't really think that we'll get a contract do you?"

"You never know Russ." Murdoc said with a nod before glaring at Hood. "You made that mess so you're cleaning it up."

"What am I the maid?" Hood asked sarcastically.

"No you're a kid that has chores." Murdoc smugly said. "If you want to stay than you'll have to earn your keep."

Hood gave him a deadpanned look. "Don't I already do that by just playing Music?"

"**JUST CLEAN THE DAMN MESS UP!**"

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I know that it's not the most interesting of Fillers but I wrote four pages before I realized that I didn't have anything planned for Hood and Noodle's part… As for Murdoc he's the hardest one to do in my opinion and I'm trying to add more scenes with him in them. Russel and Noodle are easy and as for 2-D I hope that I have his character down as well as the cameo of David and Rachel Tusspot.**

** Okay Review Time!**

** MentalCase50: Sure who's your OC?**


End file.
